


hey adora

by msvulpes



Series: cat-ra [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat Catra, Cat!Catra, F/F, Fluff, after war, catra acts like a cat, i know it looks like it's smut but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msvulpes/pseuds/msvulpes
Summary: catra wants attention at the worst hours.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: cat-ra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	hey adora

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra whined, closer to a meow than anything else.

“Adoooraaaa.”

The cat-like woman was seated in Adora’s lap, her tail touching the blonde’s nose or wrapping around her arm. The blonde sat in her chair next to her desk, bigger for her to work and have confort doing it.

“Adora…”

Melog wouldn’t leave Adora alone, either. She wrapped herself in Adora’s shoulders and stayed there, meowing when Catra stopped talking.

Adora needed to read the newest report about the construction of new houses in the Fright Zone. She should be doing that. The papers were placed in her left hand, her attention though, shifted between the feeling of warmth from Catra’s body (and the blonde’s right hand on her thigh to keep her there), the fluffiness of Catra’s tail in her jaw and the comfort of Melog’s body around her neck like a soft pillow.

But she needed to read this report for yesterday.

“Catra, please, I need to get this done.”

Her girlfriend responded wrapping herself closer to Adora’s body and purring.

“You’re mean, you know that?” Adora sighed using her only free hand to caress Catra’s short hair behind her ears.

“I know…” she begin to purr. “You love me anyway.”

Adora sighed. “I do. And I love you, too. Now, Catra, I’m loving this but could you please let me read this report?”

“No. You spent last day out with Glimmer and I had almost no time with you."

You kept me from reading this report last night, too. Remember that?

"Sorry.” Adora sighed. "You kept me busy, though."

"No regrets."

Adora made an effort to get out. Catra and Melog in response wrapped themselves even more. The blonde gave up and let herself enjoy this.

Catra and Melog left her alone after they went to sleep. She put those two in the bed humming soft lullabies.

The papers were scattered across the room, long ago slipped from Adora’s hand as she gave up on trying to read it. She kneeled and grabbed the report, glad to know she had at least a few hours to finish it.

On her tiptoes, she opened and closed the door, a smile slowly creeping her face when she finally closed the door not hearing anything. Finally!

“There you are, Adora!”

“We’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“Did you finally read the report?”

Adora practically slapped her palms against her friends mouth, shutting them up. A soft growl was heard from the other side of the room, but nothing other than that. The blonde sighed happily and let go of Bow and Glimmer.

“Catra kept me occupied. I’m gonna finish it right now.” The looks from her friends made her blush. “N-not like t-that!”.

“Whatever you say, Adora.”

“Catra wanted attention, that’s all. She wouldn't let me focus on the report until she received it.”

Glimmer laughed.

“Please spare us the details.”

Glimmer laughed louder.

Adora came back to her room later the day, after finally reading that damn report and going to the royal reunion with Glimmer to discuss the finals details about the new households in the Fright Zone.

Opening the door slowly, completely ready to have her full attention on Catra for the next days (she was thinking of teaching Catra how to bake a cake) however she quickly realized there was no one in the room. Adora walker to the balcony, maybe Catra was sunbathing again. Or maybe she was out studying with Micah. Lately her girlfriend was learning about the history and the abilities her species, the magicat, offered her.

“One day, I’ll maybe be able to do spells.” Catra whispered to her one night, both too awake to sleep but too tired to get out of bed. Adora cuddled her girlfriend, one hand caressing the space behind her ears and the other doing small circles in her leg.

Adora had bitten her tongue as the question slipped her. It didn’t help that Catra ‘s expression was the same as hers: indecisive, scared, hurting. “...Li-like Shadow Weaver..?

“No…” Catra shook her head, her ears lowered. “Not like her.” Adora sighed. She hugged Catra that seemed startled for a moment before tightening her grip. The slept after that, nightmares tried in vain to reach them yet in they squeezed their hands together or whispered nothing before coming back to unconsciousness when one sensed the other moving.

The cat-like woman wasn’t in the fields in front of their room, most likely where she would be practicing spells or enjoying alone time. Adora searched for Melog, too, her girlfriend’s bonded “pet”. Nowhere.

Adora asked around the castle and the guards but Catra was nowhere. She searched before giving up and laying in their bed.

When I don’t have time you want attention, but when I do you disappear. Adora stared at the ceiling acknowledging once again in the day that she was dating a goddamn cat.

Catra entered Adora’s room (their room, she reminded herself) to see her idiot sleeping in the bed. Open mouth, legs and arms open like a star, brows furrowed. Melog climbed the bed before Catra stepped closer, finding a space between the pillows and hiding there.

They woke an hour after Adora left, giggling at how it was to distract the blonde. Catra didn’t have the sudden urge to order attention from Adora later in the day so she continued her classes with Micah before climbing one of the highest towers and sunbathing (sleeping too) there.

But now she wanted attention.

 _Adora was sleeping_ , Melog warned her.

_Like that stopped me before._

_Wake me up if is mating time._

Catra made sure to not answer that. Perhaps she became accustomed with Melog accentrics and blunt questions, always seemingly aware of everything for being so in tune with the cat-woman. Melog knew the time to stay, to leave, to let it go, to discuss and to help before Catra even realized she wanted it.

She climbed the bed, sitting right in front of Adora’s face. Their bed was gigantic which meant they could lay right in the middle and there would still be space. As much as they loved it, the closed spaces to sleep where so much more common that Catra and Adora would be right next to the wall and edge of the bed to pretended it was smaller in some nights.

But on other moments, the gigantic bed was perfect. Like now.

“Hey, Adora.”

Her girlfriend moved slightly.

“Adoraaa…”

The blonde shut her eyes strongly.

“Hey.”

Adora opened her eyes, slowly focusing in Catra’s face from above.

“Where…” she yawned. “were you?”

“Highest tower. The sun was nice.” Adora slowly got up in her elbows. “How did the reunion go?”

“I read the report and finished the details. Standard stuff.”

“So you don’t have anything to do right now?”

“Nope, I’ll be free for the next days.”

Catra couldn’t stop as her tail swinged behind her.

“Great!” she beamed. “Give me attention!”

Adora laughed. She gave Catra a forehead kiss before yawning again.

Yeah, there were indeed some perks when dating a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MssVulpes)


End file.
